Rath
Rath was once the Pharaoh Amenhotep's chief scribe and sorcerer. Rath is the most intelligent of the Mummies, if sometimes most arrogant. History Rath's exact origins within Egypt are unknown; he never mentions his parents throughout the series. It is assumed, however, that he attended a scribe school in Memphis Egypt from a young age, and learned magic there as well. Soon after, Rath met a young woman Chontra, who wished to learn magic from him. He was impressed that she learned so quickly, finding that over time, he had grown very fond of her. Though, when Amenhotep informed him that his son would need schooling, and with the need to teach the young prince, Rath had to devote all of his time and skills to his new student. Chontra felt betrayed by this and left him. Ending his relationship with Chontra was a struggle for Rath, and one that continues to haunt him to the modern day. A few years later Rath was killed in battle with Scarab's forces while trying to protect Prince Rapses. Along with his fellow guardians, he was mummified. Thousands of years later, he was awakened with the other guardians to protect the modern day reincarnation of Rapses, Presley Carnovan, in San Francisco. At one point, while he and Nefer-Tina were testing the Hot-Ra, the pair were sighted by some police officers. The pair separated in an attempt to lose them, and Rath smashed into a wall and lost his memory. Rath couldn't even remember his name, or even the fact that he was a mummy. He started to go by the name "Ace", after some thugs he fought off called him by the nickname. Four homeless people found him and took him in. Meanwhile, Scarab had been getting his Shabti to round up homeless people for his magical life-force absorption device, to add to his own life. When Rath and his new friends were rounded up, Rath tried to help them despite his amnesia. Scarab recognized him and singled him out for execution. Thankfully, the other mummies arrived and rescued everyone while following up on a lead. After the battle was over Rath's memory quickly returned. When a battle the Mummies had with Scarab destroyed Presley's shortwave radio. Rath tired to repair the radio by adding a magical obelisk. After Presley showed it to his teacher, the man tired to turn it on. As he did so, he was thrown through the Western Gate and Rath's old student Chontra exchanged places with him. Chontra saw this as an opportunity to get revenge on Rath. Rath and Chontra face-offed in a duel of magic's and he eventually managed to defeat her, sending her through back the Western Gate, while Presley's teacher was returned safely. Chontra would enter Rath's life again, this time summoned by Scarab himself to make a deal. Chontra would bring Presley to him in exchange for some of the eternal life in the Prince's spirit. Chontra transformed into a young girl, calling herself Cheryl in order to trick Presley. When she revealed the deception Presley managed to turn the pair against each other. Thus buying time for the Rath and the other Mummies to arrive and save him from them, though both managed to escape. Chontra tried one last time to gain revenge upon Rath through the use of a magical cat statue she left behind after a battle with the Mummies. The Mummies took the statue back to the Sphinx for safe keeping. Not knowing that was exactly what Chontra wanted them to do with it. She used the statue as a gateway into the Sphinx. She distracted Presley and the other Mummies by summoning images of people in their thoughts. Once she and Rath were alone she angrily told him that he could not face what she really was, and then transformed into a gorgon like creature. Before she could finish him. The others arrived, freed from her spell. Realizing she'd been outmaneuvered Chontra retreated. While Rath had been surprised by her transformation, he could only feel sympathy for his former pupil. Personality Rath claims to know about science, but his definition is such things as turning a staff into a serpent, although he has learned to adapt some spells to the present (Such as a spell that summoned underground snakes to bind his enemies in the past, now summons electric cables in the present). As mentioned in 'Eye of the Beholder', Rath's feelings towards Presley are extraordinarily paternal, mentioning that he loves the boy 'as if he were a son' to him. Rath's behavior with the other Mummies are complicated. He and Ja-Kal get along well, though he sometimes doubts Ja-Kal's leadership. He is perpetually annoyed by Armon and Nefer-Tina, especially regarding the charioteer's haphazard care towards their vehicles. Rath is the one who designed and built the Mummies' vehicles like the Hot-Ra. He is also able to perform many magical incantations. Rath's weapon is a sword, and can change into a snake should it fall into an enemy's hands. Like the other Mummies, Rath can change his face to frighten or ward off potential enemies. Unlike the other Mummies, however, Rath can turn into his into a cobra head as well. File:Rath2.jpg|Rath File:Rath1.jpg|Rath in armor Rath 2 - Mummies Alive!.png|Egyptian Rath Mummies watching TV & Presley.png|Mummies watching TV and Presley talks to them Rath's head turns into a snake.png|Rath's head turns into a snake Notes * Rath is voiced by the famous voice actor, Scott McNeil. * There are a few possible deity's who may be Rath's patron. The obscure snake-headed deity of life Amunet. Or more likely Wadjet, as Wadjet was a patron deity often depicted as a protector of the land and people, usually depicted as an Egyptian cobra. Another (though highly unlikely candidate) would be Apep. * Despite his armor being based on a Cobra, the 'spirit' that exits from his medallion looks more like an eastern dragon. Category:Heroes Category:Mummies Category:Characters Category:Males